Locura
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Sentimientos del pasado y el presente atormentan a Natsuki. Situado en el universo de Mai Otome


**Locura.**

-Mi Natsuki está muy pensativa últimamente, ¿será que hay otra mujer en su vida? – sugirió en broma Shizuru, mientras camuflaba su preocupación.

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que su dulce peli cobalto estaba taciturna, se despertaba en la mitad de la noche y solía salir de la cama para mirar por la ventana. Parecía como si estuviese en otro mundo, desconectada de la realidad que tan estrechamente compartía con la castaña.

Shizuru lo noto desde un principio, nadie conocía a su novia como ella, nadie jamás podría comprender a la princesa de hielo como ella lo hacía. Cada momento de su vida desde que la conoció había hecho todo lo posible para estar cerca de ella, pero en este tiempo reciente la sentía distanciada.

 _Nadie le quitaría a su Natsuki._

-El pasado me tiene atrapada- respondió Natsuki en voz queda.

Natsuki estaba parada frente al ventanal, admirando la maravillosa vista nocturna que su habitación le daba sobre la academia Garderobe; mientras que Shizuru estaba sentada en la cama que ambas compartían cada noche, esperando a que Natsuki le ofreciera alguna explicación. Pero esa vez parecía que iba a tener que trabajar más para obtenerla.

-¿Algún remordimiento te persigue por las noches?- cualquier otra persona pensaría que ese era algún tipo de reproche, pero Natsuki sabía que no era así.

-Mi memoria me arrastra hasta la época en la que nos conocimos, cinco años exactos hoy.

Shizuru lo sabía, ella también recordaba silenciosamente año tras año.

-No sabía que mi Natsuki también recordara este día- respondió con un tono suave y dulce.

-En ese momento, todo lo que quería, lo que mi corazón desesperadamente ansiaba era que me amases Shizuru.

Hizo una breve pausa, sabiendo que eso había tomado por sorpresa a la de rojizo mirar. Jamás le había contado esta parte suya, pero era algo que ya no podría guardarse por mucho más tiempo. Los abrumadores sentimientos que Natsuki sintió cuando se conocieron la estaban llevando por un camino del que Shizuru tenía derecho a saber.

–Pensé que estaba comenzando a alucinar, era como si jamás hubiese visto la belleza verdadera hasta que te vi por primera vez en los jardines de la academia. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener el privilegio de sostener tu mano- sentencio la directora de la academia.

Shizuru sabía que no le estaba diciendo eso en modo de declaración romántica, había algo oculto tras esas palabras que si la situación hubiese sido diferente la habrían llenado de alegría.

-¿Por qué Natsuki me está contando esto ahora? ¿Es que ya has dejado de tener esos sentimientos?- pregunto con consternación profunda.

En ese momento, Natsuki se giró por primera vez desde que la conversación inicio. Sin embargo seguía parada junto al ventanal.

-Ese es el problema Shizuru, soy la portadora del Cristal de Hielo Plateado, soy la directora de Garderobe, soy una adulta. Y a pesar de todo esto, aún sigo deseando desesperadamente que me ames, mi alma está constantemente dependiendo de tu presencia para poder continuar. Temo estar perdiendo la cordura poco a poco.

Eso era, justo esa última oración. Gracias a ella, la graciosa Amatista supo que era lo que atormentaba a su adorada mujer.

-Natsuki no debería intentar engañarme, sé que no te interesa tu cordura. Mi princesa de hielo teme que yo me espante por su confesión.

Luego de una corta pausa en la cual pudo ver que su perfecta deducción era correcta, suavizo su voz mientras salía de la cama para acercarse y acariciar con dulzura el lugar donde el corazón de Natsuki latía con una fuerza que solo era comparable con la del suyo propio.

-No debes atormentarte con eso Natsuki, lo entiendo.

La de ojos verdes dio dos pasos hacia atrás, con el rostro afligido mientras intentaba de hacer entender a su novia todo lo que sus palabras significaban.

-No Shizuru, no lo entiendes. Ahora soy una de las cinco personas más poderosas del planeta y nunca he sabido de lo que podría llegar a ser capaz por ti.

Antes de que Natsuki pudiese alejarse aún más, Shizuru la cogió por los hombros y rápidamente la atrajo para poder besarla. Natsuki no se resistió, nunca podría resistir al deseo que la más alta le provocaba. Como cada uno de los besos que compartían, este estaba lleno de amor, de lujuria, de necesidad, de desesperación. Podría uno como espectador decir que nunca habrían visto a dos personas amarse con tanta locura, con tanto desquicio.

-Lo entiendo Natsuki- empezó a hablar la castaña entre besos y caricias. –Entiendo cómo te sientes porque es exactamente como yo he vivido estos últimos cinco años. Ambas hemos perdido nuestra batalla contra la locura hace mucho.

Lentamente se dirigían hacia su cama, mientras el calor en la habitación ascendía a niveles impensables. Su tensión sexual jamás desaparecía y sus pieles quemaban con cada roce mientras que sus almas ardían rebosantes de pasión desmedida. Jamás habían sido pudorosas ni se habían limitado a la hora de tomar el cuerpo de la otra.

-No me interesa perder hasta el último resquicio de mi sanidad mental. Cometeré cualquier atrocidad y llegare a cualquier extremo, si eso es lo que mi amor por ti requiere. Sacrificare mi alma por ti, Nat-su-ki.


End file.
